


Cave Slayer

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Buffy drinks the Black Frost beer, causing her to become Cave Slayer, and she sees a ‘pretty’ girl?  Hmmm… Let’s find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give credit to Happy Little Minion as a co-author on this story as we REALLY did a lot of bouncing back and forth on ideas and she also wrote her own version of it, so there are parts of the two stories that sound really similar because of this!! LOL Gotta love her!
> 
> Just to give everyone a heads up as to what is happening - Willow and Tara are friends. They met at the Wicca Group meeting like in Hush, but this story happens before Hush, actually during the Beer Bad episode. This story picks up right after Buffy bonks Parker on the head with her stick. And no Veruca angst going on!

Buffy grunts happily after knocking the boy out, for some reason enjoying doing him harm immensely. 

“Buffy!” Willow throws her hands up exasperatedly as she looks down at the unconscious Parker. “Bad, Buffy!” Willow wiggles her finger at the slayer, turning narrowed eyes on Xander who’s laughing behind her.

“Sorry, but it’s funny.” Xander chuckles looking down at the unconscious jerk. “He deserves it.”

Buffy lifts up her head, sniffing the air as she gets a whiff of something tantalizing, something that calls out to her. Grunting loudly, she looks around, her eyes lighting on a blonde hurrying across the campus towards one of the dorms. “Girl, pretty!” Buffy grunts out loudly and lopes off after the blonde.

“Oh, Goddess! Here we go again.” Willow yells, running after Buffy, with a laughing Xander following behind her. “It isn’t funny, Xander!”

“Can’t help it.” Xander laughs so hard he falls behind the quickly running Willow. “She’s funny. Who would have imagined a ‘Cave Slayer’?” Xander stops to try and catch his breath as he laughs even harder.

***

Buffy grunts and follows the blonde up the stairs to her room, as soon as the pretty girl opens the door, Buffy barrels into the room, grunting and thumps her chest as she hops up on the bed, grinning at the blonde. Pointing at the girl, Buffy grunts out loudly. “Girl pretty!”

Tara stares in stunned shock at the woman grunting and swaying on top of her bed, wondering what the heck is going on. 

“Ummm. Tara, sorry.” Willow finally catches up to the two, leaning against the doorframe, panting heavily. “That’s my friend Buffy. She’s harmless.” Willow waves to Buffy, smiling. 

“That’s Buffy?” Tara raises an eyebrow in surprise, the redhead having mentioned her friend once to her, but never mentioning that she obviously had problems. 

Willow eases into the room and places a hand on Tara’s shoulder, smiling. “She’s not normally…”

Buffy growls and jumps off the bed, pushing Willow away from Tara, and placing her body in front of Tara’s, urging her backwards. “Mine!” Buffy growls loudly and starts swinging from side to side, grunting.

Tara looks down at the woman in front of her in shock and surprise. “Okay, what e-exactly is going on here?”

Willow rolls her eyes and pulls out a chair, wondering what exactly to tell the blonde Wiccan. 

Xander finally makes it up to the room, laughing at the sight before him, having heard what Buffy said and Tara’s question. “Might as well explain some of it, Wills. Nothing’s going to make much sense, anyway!” Xander shuts the door and waves to the blonde. “Hi, I’m Xander.” Xander holds his hand out towards Tara and yanks it back as Buffy smacks it. “HEY! That hurt, Buffy.”

Buffy growls and turns around to face the pretty girl. Grunting, she gently picks her up and sets her on the bed before jumping behind her and sniffing her hair, before searching through the pretty blonde hair. 

Tara’s eyes get big, but she sits still as she feels the other woman searching her hair and sniffing her. “Explanation, please?” Tara squeaks out lowly.

Willow drops her head on her hands and whimpers quietly, before finally pulling herself together to talk. “This is my friend, Buffy. Unfortunately she got hold of some enchanted beer that has sent her back to her cavewoman roots. She’s basically harmless, and for some reason she seems to…” Willow waves her hand towards Tara, not knowing what to say.

“Girl, pretty!” Buffy grunts loudly, throwing her arms around the woman’s shoulders, sniffing her neck. “Smell, good!” Buffy rubs her face and nose against Tara’s neck.

“Have attached herself t-to me?” Tara finishes for Willow as she turns her head slightly to look into the hazel eyes looking back at her. Finally chuckling quietly as she sees the happiness in the hazel eyes looking back at her. “Thank you, Buffy.” Tara pats her gently on the arm, before turning her gaze back to Willow. 

“Let me see if we can get her out of here. It should wear off with time, according to what we were told.” Willow stands and reaches for Buffy. “Come on, Buffy. Let’s go home.”

“NO!” Buffy grunts and growls, wrapping her arms more firmly around Tara. “Stay.” Buffy grunts, sniffing Tara again. “Like girl.” Buffy starts swinging gently back and forth, Tara swaying with her.

“If you’re sure she isn’t dangerous, she can stay here until the spell wears off.” Tara offers softly, smiling as she feels Buffy shift her hair and rub her face against her neck. 

“No, she’s pretty harmless. She might look for bugs in your hair and grunt a lot, but other than that, she should be okay.” Willow sighs then smacks Xander as he chuckles. “You have my number, if there’s any problem. I’ll be in my room in a few minutes. Thanks for watching her.” Willow shakes her head at Buffy. “Be good for her, Buffy!”

Buffy grunts loudly, continuing to sniff and rub her face over Tara’s neck and shoulder. 

“Well, I don’t think I have any bugs, but I guess she can look.” Tara laughs quietly and waves as the two people leave her room. “So y-you’re Buffy, huh?”

“Bu--ffy.” Buffy grunts and nods her head, while pointing to herself. 

Tara nods her head and points to herself. “Ta-ra.”

Buffy tilts her head, grunts before leaning ‘til her head bumps Tara’s. “Ta-raaah.” Buffy grins happily as Tara laughs. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Tara questions quietly, watching as Buffy leans back and starts bouncing on the bed lightly. 

“BEER!” Buffy grunts and yells.

“No. No more beer. Beer bad.” Tara shakes her head at Buffy. “Water, tea or soda… maybe not soda, you’re wired enough.” Tara laughs quietly as she shifts off the bed and leans down to the mini refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water. 

Buffy growls as she hears someone knock on the door. Running to the door, she sways back and forth sniffing.

“Back up, Buffy, please.” Tara urges Buffy back from the door, opening it, and smiling at one of her classmates, Doug.

“Hey, Tare. Here’s your notes back that I borrowed. Thanks, you’re a life saver.” Doug hands the notes to Tara, then jumps back as another hand snatches them out of his. “Whoa!”

“Sorry. That’s a friend of mine. She’s kind of had a mishap, and I’m watching her right now.” Tara explains quietly, smiling at the other student. “You’re welcome, Doug.”

“Yeah.” Doug nods his head and slowly backs away from Tara’s room with a raised eyebrow. “See you in class on Tuesday.”

“’Bye.” Tara laughs quietly, before yelling after Buffy. “BUFFY! Get back here!” Tara runs after the quickly departing woman, shaking her head as she hears the laughter coming from the blonde. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth!” Tara mutters as she follows Buffy down the stairs. 

“What are you doing?” Tara watches as Buffy pushes out the door to the outside of the dorm, running to get her. “This is all I need. You get hurt while I’m supposed to be watching you!” Tara slides to a halt as she sees Buffy back in front of the doors, running into them and bouncing off, looking irritated at the glass doors. Laughing quietly, Tara pushes the door open. “You have to pull when you’re on the other side.” Tara explains.

“Girl, pretty.” Buffy gets up and holds a flower that she had literally pulled from the ground up, handing it to Tara.

Tara bites her lip as she looks down at the flower, the roots and dirt dangling from the end. Trying not to laugh, Tara looks at Buffy, and smiles. “Thank you, Buffy. The flower is beautiful.”

Buffy grunts, grabs Tara’s hand and heads back up the stairs to Tara‘s room. 

“I think I’m being courted by a cave woman.” Tara blinks as she looks down at the flower in her hand and Buffy’s hand in her other hand. Shaking her head, Tara laughs softly. “She’s doing better than my last date did.” Tara admits.

Tara pushes open her door, smiling as Buffy bounces into the room and curiously looks around. Placing the flower on the desk, Tara looks for something to put it in. Rummaging around in the closet, she turns around when she hears spitting noises coming from behind her.

“Uggh.” Buffy spits out the flower she’d just tried to eat, wiping her hand over her tongue. “Bad.” Buffy grunts, throwing the other part of the flower on the floor so she can try and wipe her mouth with both hands.

Tara laughs and shakes her head. Grabbing her toiletry bag, along with a couple towels, she grabs Buffy’s arm gently. “Come on, Buffy. We’ll get that nasty taste out of your mouth.”

Buffy keeps wiping at her mouth while walking with Tara down to the bathroom.

“Can you brush your own teeth?” Tara questions looking at Buffy. Seeing the incomprehension on the woman’s face, Tara sighs quietly. “Here, do what I do, okay?”

Buffy slowly nods her head, watching the pretty girl intently. When Tara hands her a toothbrush, she watches Tara place her own toothbrush in her mouth. Bobbing her head in tandem with Tara’s toothbrush brushing up and down on her teeth, Buffy sticks the brush in her mouth, mimicking her movements. Frowning at the flavor of the toothpaste, Buffy pulls the brush out of her mouth and runs her tongue over her teeth. Smacking her lips together, she decides it’s better than the flower was and sticks the brush back in her mouth rubbing it back and forth over her tongue, laughing as it tickles.

Tara watches Buffy and laughs quietly. “You’re one of a kind.” Tara admits softly. Digging out a small soap, Tara grabs a washcloth, dampening it and running the soap over the cloth before looking at Buffy. “Can I wash you up some?” 

Buffy tilts her head to the side, looking at her curiously.

“You’re dirty. You need to be cleaned.” Tara points to Buffy’s dirty hands and face.

Buffy looks down at her body, then looks over at Tara’s, noticing the difference. Grunting loudly, she starts to yank off her clothes. 

“Whoa! Easy there, Buffy.” Tara shakes her head, blushing lightly. “I know you’re kind of out of it right now, but I don’t think you want me to see you sky clad.” Tara explains, trying to keep Buffy from taking off the rest of her clothes. 

Buffy sniffs her body, rolling her nose up in disgust, before leaning in and sniffing Tara again. “Smell good.” Buffy points at Tara, before turning and pointing at herself. “Smell bad.” Buffy snarls her nose in disgust. 

“Yes, you are quite aromatic.” Tara admits. “I didn’t bring anything for you to wear back to my room. Here, maybe you’ll be okay for a few minutes.” Tara mumbles as she walks down to the shower stalls, leaning in and turning the water on. Turning around when she feels Buffy pressing against her back, Tara closes her eyes and silently prays to the Goddess. “Can you wash yourself?” Tara points to the water. “I’m going to get you something to wear, okay?”

Buffy grunts as she steps into the shower stall, playing in the water. 

“Here, Buffy.” Tara shows the soap and washcloth to the woman when she comes back after leaving for a few seconds to get the two items. “Use this on your body, like this.” Tara wets the cloth again in the water and rolls the soap around on it, building up a lather before gently running it up and over Buffy’s arm. “Wash everywhere like this, okay?”

Buffy moves her body closer to Tara, and holds out her other arm to the Wiccan, not accepting the washcloth and soap. “Smell good.” 

Tara shakes her head. “Clean yourself, Buffy. I need to get you some clothes to wear.”

Buffy frowns at the soap and washcloth that Tara placed in her hands. “Smell good!” Buffy grumps, looking at the woman, holding them out to her.

Tara sighs heavily. “Please, Buffy? If you wash your body, I’ll help you wash and brush your hair, okay? Let me go get you some shorts and a shirt to wear after you’re clean.”

Buffy grunts, her brows furrowed as she looks at the washcloth and soap. Slowly she runs the cloth over her arm.

“That’s a good girl. I’ll be back in a couple minutes, okay?” Tara smiles encouragingly at the petite woman.

Buffy grunts quietly as she turns back to the shower, rubbing the soap over her body with one hand while running the washcloth over her body with the other hand.

Tara sighs and quickly leaves the bathroom, trotting down to her room, snagging a t-shirt and shorts before running back to the bathroom, the whole thing taking less than a minute. Grabbing the shampoo with conditioner, Tara eases back down to the shower stall, sighing in relief as Buffy continues to clean her body. Allowing her eyes to travel over the well proportioned, muscular back, Tara bites her lip and turns her back as Buffy runs the washcloth between her legs. Keeping her back turned, she waits until she’s given the woman plenty of time to clean her body.

Buffy turns and tilts her head as she watches Tara. “Ta-raahhh.” Buffy grunts quietly as she drops the washcloth and soap on the floor.

Tara turns and laughs quietly. “You forgot to wash your face, cave woman.” Tara chuckles and points to the washcloth and soap. “Give me those, please.”

Buffy looks down and grabs the items, handing them to the pretty girl. 

“I wonder if you’re this much fun when you haven’t been drinking enchanted beer?” Tara questions, feeling completely at ease with the woman. Gently running the cloth over Buffy’s face, she gently cleans behind her ears before running the cloth gently inside, shaking her head at the smear of dirt that Buffy had obviously done when she stuck a finger in her ear. “You’re cute, but definitely dirty.”

“Smell good!” Buffy grunts as she lifts her arm and sniffs her body again. Nodding her head and grinning. 

Tara laughs quietly. “Yes, you smell a lot better. Let me wash your hair for you.” Tara sets down the washcloth and soap, grabbing the shampoo. “Turn around please.” Tara twirls her finger as she flips open the shampoo. 

Buffy turns around and grunts loudly as she feels the hands running through her hair. Grunting low and deep as Tara scratches her fingernails gently over her scalp, Buffy bounces happily on the balls of her feet in pleasure. 

Working the blonde hair into a rich lather, Tara chuckles at the woman’s antics. “You’re definitely cute, Buffy.” 

“Girl, pretty!” Buffy turns and grins over her shoulder, pointing at Tara. “Girl smell good.” Buffy turns back.

“I wonder if you’re going to remember this afterwards?” Tara murmurs quietly as she runs her fingers through Buffy’s shampoo laden hair, trying to work some of the knots that way. “Rinse your hair, Buffy.”

Buffy turns and looks questioningly at Tara. 

“Go under the water, and let it run down your head and body for a while.” Tara points at the water before gently pushing Buffy towards the spray.

Buffy slowly backs up until the water hits her head, keeping her eyes on Tara. When the shampoo starts to run down her face, she scrunches her face in a disgusted look and closes her eyes.

“Run your fingers through your hair, sweetie. Help the water rinse the shampoo out.” Tara smiles softly at the look on Buffy’s face. “You are definitely adorable.” Tara can’t help but laugh softly at the woman.

Buffy grunts and shakes her head roughly rubbing her hands over her hair until the water runs clear. 

Tara sighs quietly, knowing that Buffy just put more knots in her hair for her to brush out. “I guess there’s not a lot we can do. Turn the water off, sweetie.” Tara points to the control. “Push down on it, gently.” Tara explains, remembering how the woman had picked her up and climbed into bed with her, it finally dawning on her that the woman was stronger that she should be, wondering if it’s a side effect to the beer.

Watching as Buffy turns the water off and comes back to her, Tara smiles and hands her a towel. “Can you dry your body, like you washed it?” Tara explains, rubbing the towel gently over Buffy’s arms.

Buffy grunts and works on drying her body, groaning quietly as Tara starts gently rubbing the other towel over her head. Finally standing there, enjoying the feel of the towel rubbing over her head, Buffy pushes back gently until her body brushes against Tara’s, grunting happily at the body pressing into hers.

“What are you doing, little one?” Tara looks down at the wiggling woman, shaking her head as Buffy presses more firmly against her. “Are you hitting on me, cave woman?” 

“No hit!” Buffy shakes her head. “Girl, pretty. No hit pretty girl.” Buffy pounds her fist against her chest a couple times. 

Tara bites her lip and slowly nods her head. “Okay, no hitting the pretty girl. Thank you.” Tara drapes the towel over her head and gently eases Buffy away from her. “Let’s get the shirt and shorts on you, then go back to my room.” Tara grabs up the clothes, handing them to Buffy. Seeing Buffy look at them in confusion, Tara drops her head on her chest. “Just like a kid.” Tara mumbles, taking the clothes back from Buffy. Gently pulling the top over Buffy’s head, she helps ease the slayer’s arms through the arm holes before kneeling down in front of Buffy, turning her head to the side so she isn’t looking at the blonde’s nether regions. Gently lifting one foot, Tara eases it through one side of the shorts, before doing the same for the other one, gently easing the shorts up the woman’s legs while standing. “There, now you’re dressed and we can go back to my room so I can brush your hair.” 

Buffy grunts and grasps Tara’s hand, urging her out of the bathroom. 

“Wait! I need to get our stuff!” Tara stops and keeps Buffy from dragging her back to her room. 

Buffy frowns and turns back to Tara, allowing the Wiccan to escape her grasp, watching as the woman gathers the items they had used. Taking some of the items from Tara, Buffy follows behind her, her head tilted as she grins looking at the woman. “Girl pretty.” Buffy grunts loudly, her eyes sparkling.

“Very limited vocabulary, huh?” Tara questions as they walk back into her room. Putting away the items they had used, and placing Buffy’s dirty clothes, along with the towels in the hamper, Tara grabs the hairbrush and turns, getting ready to have Buffy sit in the chair.

“No.” Buffy grunts, picking Tara up and heading towards the bed.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Tara looks in surprise as Buffy sets her down gently on the bed, slowly climbing to sit on her lap, facing her with her legs lying on either side of her hips. Blinking at the sight of hazel eyes literally inches away from hers, Tara doesn’t know what to do.

“Comfy.” Buffy pats the bed, grinning. Reaching up, Buffy starts to look through Tara’s hair.

“This is definitely the strangest night of my life.” Tara mumbles, shaking her head. Slowly reaching up with the brush, Tara gently works the tangles out of the blonde’s hair while Buffy continues to run her fingers through hers, not paying any attention to Buffy, Tara smiles as she finally gets this huge knot worked out of her hair, gently running the brush through the one side of Buffy’s hair without hitting any more knots. Squeaking as she feels fingers working down the front of her shirt, Tara’s eyes open wide to look down at Buffy’s nimble fingers, playing with the buttons on her shirt.

“Pretty.” Buffy plucks at the buttons, tilting her head as she looks at them. Tugging on the buttons, Buffy grins as it slides out from the hole. “Oooh.” Buffy grunts and runs her fingers down to the next button.

“Buffy, sweetie?” Tara places a hand over Buffy’s hand. “What are you doing?”

Buffy grunts and pouts when Tara keeps her from playing. “Pretty.” Buffy nods down at Tara’s chest, getting a glimpse of a pale purple bra. “Want look.” Buffy pulls her hand away, and sticks her finger inside Tara’s shirt, running it over the edge of the lacy bra and the swell of Tara’s breast. 

Tara whimpers quietly and shakes her head. “No, Buffy. I don’t think that’s something you want to do.”

“Yes.” Buffy nods her head decisively and works on finishing unbuttoning Tara’s shirt, pushing it out of her way and grinning. “Pretty!” Buffy grunts and runs her fingers over the lace, her eyes widening when she feels the flesh stiffening under her fingers. Flinching slightly when she feels an answering hardness in her breasts. Looking down at her own body, Buffy sees the flesh pressing out against her shirt, her eyes shift to look and noticed the same thing happening with Tara. Tracing one finger around the hardened flesh, Buffy hears the inhale of breath and looks up at Tara. 

“Buffy, you don’t want to do this.” Tara softly shakes her head and pulls the blonde’s hands from her body.

“Yes. Touch.” Buffy frowns heavily as Tara pushes her hands away from the body she was enjoying. 

“No, sweetie. When you come out of this spell, you’ll probably be embarrassed and extremely upset. Willow mentioned you to me once, and from what I could gather you really like guys, not girls.” Tara tries to explain to the cave woman.

“Like you.” Buffy grunts out loudly, frowning even harder in response to the pretty girl’s words. “Like you.” Buffy repeats, tugging her hands away so she can run her fingers over Tara’s breasts again. 

Tara moans as her breasts ache at the gentle touch, her mind surprised at the gentleness being shown by the woman and her body reacting faster than ever before. “Please, Buffy. Don’t.” Tara captures the woman’s hands, silently begging her with her eyes to stop. “You’re going to regret this, I know you will. And it would be like me taking advantage of you, if we continue this.” 

“No.” Buffy wraps her legs around Tara tightly, pressing her body more firmly against Tara’s. “Like you. Girl pretty. Soft.” Buffy wiggles her hands free again, and strokes her fingers over Tara’s flesh. “Smell good.” Buffy mumbles as she leans in to brush her cheek and nose over Tara’s shoulder and neck, inhaling deeply. Rubbing her cheek up Tara’s neck, and across Tara’s cheek, Buffy stops and pulls away a short distance. “Taste good?” Buffy questions, her eyes on Tara’s lips

“Buffy, this is SO not a good…” Tara moans loudly as Buffy’s lips press against hers, her tongue delving gently into her mouth to swirl softly around hers. When Buffy pulls away after a few minutes, Tara pants and drops her head against Buffy’s shoulder. “Goddess, I’m going straight to Hell.” Tara mutters quietly, her body already aching for relief. 

“No Hell.” Buffy grunts shaking her head. “Taste good.” Buffy grins and tilts Tara’s chin up. “Taste good.” Buffy grunts again, capturing Tara’s lips in another soft, tantalizing kiss.

Tara wraps her hands around Buffy’s waist, shifting the woman’s shirt up to stroke her fingers over the strong back as she battles gently against Buffy’s tongue. Groaning into the kiss as she feels Buffy wiggle her lower body against hers, Tara can’t help but buck her hips up against the pressure.

Buffy grunts as she breaks the kiss, panting heavily as she keeps her eyes closed. Rocking her body against Tara’s, Buffy slowly opens her eyes, part of her brain recognizing the desire in the blue depths. Buffy groans and kisses her way down Tara’s neck, gently swirling her tongue around her pulse point, her conscious mind working its way slowly forward, almost afraid of what she’s doing, slowly stopping as she realizes that she’s very close to having sex with this woman, part of her shocked at what’s happening, but another part, hidden for so long, whispers into her mind to let this happen. That it isn’t wrong and that she wouldn’t regret it.

Tara moans loudly as Buffy slowly works her way down to place gentle kisses over the swell of her breasts. “Sweetie, you shouldn’t…” Tara murmurs trying to push Buffy away, fighting herself more than Buffy as the desire courses through her.

“Want you. Please.” Buffy begs softly, her eyes rising to look at Tara. “Please. Love you.” Buffy whispers.

Tara stops and looks in the blonde’s eyes, seeing the light of understanding slowly dawning in the hazel depths. “Promise you won’t hate me or yourself when you get back to normal?” Tara whispers, the tears shimmering in her own eyes.

“Promise. No hate. Love.” Buffy murmurs, placing a soft kiss against Tara’s lips. “Please?” Buffy begs quietly, her eyes searching Tara’s. When she sees the capitulation in her eyes, Buffy smiles gently. Unwrapping her legs from around Tara, she gently eases back to strip the shirt off Tara, her eyes caressing over the pale flesh, her fingers following her eyes’ path as she strokes over and around the bra and flesh underneath that hardens perceptibly with her touch. 

“Your shirt, Buffy.” Tara murmurs, tugging at the bottom of Buffy’s shirt, looking intently at the blonde.

Buffy grunts and leans back, yanking her shirt off her body before jumping off the bed and yanking the shorts off, tossing them in the corner before climbing back on the bed, tugging at Tara’s skirt.

“Let me.” Tara smiles softly before gently easing off the bed to unbutton and unzip the skirt, gently pushing it down over her hips before reaching behind her to unhook her bra, sliding it down her arms, blushing lightly as she sees Buffy’s eyes watching her intently.

“Panties.” Buffy grunts, pointing towards Tara’s panties.

“Yes, they’re going also.” Tara shakes her head at the impatient woman. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Please, bed.” Buffy points to the bed, shifting her body to the edge to allow Tara to climb in the bed with her. “Pretty.” Buffy whispers her eyes caressing over the curvaceous blonde. Running a finger gently over Tara’s body, Buffy circles a rosy colored nipple. “Soft.” Letting the finger slide over the nipple, Buffy smiles. “Hard.” 

Tara groans quietly, feeling the arousal easing out of her body with the simple touches Buffy is placing over her body. “What you do to me, without even trying.” Tara murmurs, slowly shaking her head. Lifting her hand up, Tara runs her fingers gently down Buffy’s neck, caressing the scar on the side, wondering what caused it before allowing her fingers to travel further down to her firm breast. 

“My turn.” Buffy captures Tara’s hand, shaking her head and placing it gently over Tara’s head, against the headboard. “Let me.” Buffy smiles gently before shifting her body above Tara’s. Straddling Tara’s hips, Buffy leans down and kisses Tara deeply, swirling her tongue firmly around Tara’s before gently sucking on it for long moments, before easing away. “Taste very good.” Buffy murmurs before slowly kissing and licking her way down Tara’s neck, nipping gently at her pulse point, enjoying the feel of Tara’s body heating up under hers and the smell of arousal permeating the room. 

“Goddess, Buffy!” Tara cries out softly as Buffy makes her way down her chest, capturing a nipple between her lips to suck gently into her mouth, her tongue batting it firmly. 

“Feel good?” Buffy questions softly as she releases the flesh.

“Very good.” Tara nods, her body shifting under Buffy’s body, hands and lips. 

“Good.” Buffy grunts lightly, smiling as she works her way over to the other breast while moving a hand to play gently over the abundant flesh that she had just come from. Gently taking the nipple between her teeth, Buffy tugs tenderly on the flesh.

“GODDESS!” Tara cries out, bucking up into Buffy’s body as she feels the desire coiling insider her, her clit pulsing in tandem with each gentle tug on her nipple.

Buffy grins around the flesh before sucking as much of the breast as she can in her mouth, while kneading the other one gently. Pressing her hips down into Tara’s, Buffy slowly rotates them around, moaning against Tara’s flesh as she feels the soft, wiry hair brushing against her swelling, sensitive clit.

“Buffy?” Tara whispers urgently.

Buffy slowly releases the flesh in her mouth to look up into the dark blue eyes. “Yes?” Buffy hoarsely answers.

“I want to touch you.” Tara wiggles her fingers that she’s keeping above her head.

“Okay.” Buffy finally agrees after a few moments, smiling and kissing Tara quickly on the mouth before working her way back down the Wiccan’s body. 

Tara quickly runs her fingers gently through Buffy’s hair, enjoying the softness of the heavy, thick hair. Running one hand over Buffy’s shoulder, she gently kneads the strong flesh, while arching up into Buffy’s mouth as it captures a nipple again, sucking strongly on the flesh. “Goddess, that feels so good.” Tara murmurs, shaking lightly as Buffy starts to nip gently at her nipple. Groaning as she presses her body up against Buffy’s, feeling the wetness easing onto her flesh from the woman. Running both hands firmly over the muscular body, Tara clasps her waist with one hand, squeezing firmly while running the other hand up to stroke and pinch Buffy’s breast.

Buffy growls in pleasure at the hands on her body, the enchantment from the beer slowly wearing off. “I want more.” Buffy rumbles loudly as she slowly works her way down the Wiccan’s ribs and abdomen, placing firm, wet kisses on the flesh, occasionally stroking it with her tongue.

“Yes, more.” Tara swallows, her body shifting and pressing into Buffy’s as much as possible, her hands now buried in the blonde hair as she feels a hot tongue stroke firmly over her mound. 

Buffy inhales deeply of the witch’s aroma, her mouth watering at the smell. “Smell so good.” Buffy murmurs before easing the Wiccan’s legs further apart, gently sliding between them, pressing soft kisses over her inner thighs, slowing working her way back up to her apex, teasing herself and the Wiccan. 

“Buffy, please!” Tara begs softly, her legs and body shaking with the desire coursing through her, her hands tugging gently on Buffy’s hair. 

“Patience.” Buffy smirks as her eyes caress over the desire-flushed, swollen lips of the Wiccan. “Fuck patience.” Buffy growls before delving between Tara’s lips with her tongue, eagerly stroking it through the wetness literally oozing from the Wiccan’s body. Humming in pleasure at the taste, Buffy laps hungrily at all the liquid she can find, stroking her tongue between the Wiccan’s folds, learning the hot flesh, the folds and finally finding the little treasure button. Dragging the length of her tongue over the hardened flesh, Buffy chuckles at the cry of pleasure that came from Tara at the caress.

“Goddess! Do that again!” Tara tugs firmly on Buffy’s head, urging her on as Buffy drags her tongue firmly over her flesh again. Quivering uncontrollably at the pleasure coursing through her, Tara knows it won’t take much more before she tips over. “So close.” Tara mumbles, her hips jerking and rolling.

“Yes, you are.” Buffy agrees before wrapping her lips around the hard muscle, sucking voraciously while at the same time gently easing one finger inside Tara, to search within the hot, wet cavern, groaning as Tara’s muscles clench on her finger firmly and the flood of liquid that eases out of the Wiccan. Gently easing her finger out, Buffy grunts happily and starts to lap loudly at the liquid coming from Tara, slurping it up hungrily.

“Goddess!!!!” Tara jerks and grinds her body into Buffy’s face as the sounds and motions that the woman is doing, causes another orgasm to follow quickly behind the first.

Buffy tilts her head and kisses Tara’s lower lips, her tongue reaching as far inside the woman as she can, swirling around before she shifts it back again. Placing her lips around the Wiccan’s opening, Buffy flicks her tongue inside her while starting a steady, hungry suction.

“BUFFY!” Tara cries out, her body convulsing strongly as Buffy literally sucks another orgasm from deep within her.

Slurping up the juices loudly, Buffy runs her hands lovingly up and down Tara’s legs, squeezing them gently. Unaware of her own body rocking against the bed, looking for its own release, Buffy continues to enjoy the quivering Wiccan’s body. Stroking her tongue firmly and quickly over the swollen clit, Buffy drinks down the Wiccan’s next orgasm, sucking hungrily on the pulsing muscle, until Tara literally pushes her away.

“No more!” Tara pants heavily, her body jumping and quivering uncontrollably, the tenderness of her clit making her whimper, even as she feels more fluid ease from her body.

“Sorry.” Buffy whimpers as she looks at the sight of the liquid still coming from her lover’s opening, and shifting up the slight distance to the swollen clit flushed and plump as it twitches uncontrollably. “Can I clean you up?” Buffy questions, lifting her head to look into the hazy eyes.

“Too sensitive.” Tara mumbles, trying to focus in on Buffy, before dropping her head back on the pillow, her body shivering again in reaction to her overly aroused body. 

Buffy pouts at not being able to enjoy what she has decided is going to be her favorite past time. Sighing quietly, Buffy places a soft kiss on the top of Tara’s mound and slowly works her way up her body, being careful not to come into contact with her apex. Swirling her tongue soothingly around one nipple, Buffy works her way over to the other one, her eyes opening in surprise when she sees the huge hickey encircling Tara’s other nipple. “Ooops.” Buffy mumbles, knowing that she must have gotten carried away. “Is this tender?” Buffy questions softly, stroking a finger gently over the bruised flesh.

“A little.” Tara answers, not even aware of the fact that Buffy’s talking in more than one and two word sentences.

“I’m sorry.” Buffy whispers in apology, placing a soft kiss on the flesh before working her way further up the Wiccan’s body, placing gentle kisses on the flesh along the way. Finally ending at the Wiccan‘s mouth. Pressing softly against her lips, Buffy eases back and runs a hand through the sweat dampened hair, smiling gently at the beautiful woman. “So, do you always take in strange cave women and let them make love to you?” Buffy questions, a huge grin crossing her face as blue eyes widen in surprise and shock.

“Oh, my Goddess!” Tara blushes deeply, seeing the complete understanding and knowledge in the hazel eyes looking down at her. “I… I…”

“Shhh.” Buffy shakes her head, pressing her finger gently against Tara’s lips. “Just a few things first, I know that you know I’m a friend of Willow’s. My name is Buffy Summers. And you definitely need to know, and more importantly, have earned the right to know that I’m the Slayer. I’ll explain what that is in a minute. Don’t be embarrassed or ashamed of what happened. If memory serves me correctly, which I know it is, I didn’t give you much of a choice in the matter. For which I’m extremely sorry, and if you wish to never have anything to do with me again, I’d understand completely.” Buffy watches as the emotions seem to fly across the Wiccan’s face, and in her eyes. “Now, can I have your full name, Tara?”

Tara blushes lightly, looking down. “Tara Maclay.” Tara finally whispers after a few moments.

“Beautiful name to go with a beautiful woman.” Buffy smiles down at Tara, smiling a little bigger when Tara starts to grin crookedly.

“Girl pretty.” Tara’s lips quirk and her eyes sparkle.

Buffy blushes, before chuckling quietly. “I guess I need to thank whoever enchanted that beer. Getting rid of my inhibitions in this case, was definitely of the good.” Buffy admits softly. 

Tara reaches up and gently brushes the hair away from Buffy’s face, smiling at the slayer. “One girl to fight the forces of evil…” Tara trails off, grinning crookedly at Buffy.

Buffy’s eyes widen in surprise and shock. “You know what a slayer is?” 

Tara nods her head gently. “In my family’s journals, one of my great-great grandmother’s worked at a coven that helped that generation’s slayer. I always wondered if it was the ramblings of a crazy woman, but when I moved here, things started to make a little more sense.” Tara sighs softly, stroking her thumb over the cheekbone. 

“Good. I don’t have to explain that.” Buffy drops her head down on Tara’s shoulder, placing a kiss on the flesh while she thinks for a minute. “Just to let you know, it may have started off with the cave slayer wanting you, but before it became serious, I was pretty aware of what was going on. Should I get dressed and leave?” Buffy questions hoarsely, keeping her head buried against Tara’s shoulder, her body tense as she waits for the answer.

Tara blinks in surprise, her mind running back over what happened, realizing some of the comments that the slayer had made while making love to her, realizing that she had obviously been aware of what she was doing. Wrapping her arms gently around Buffy’s waist, she tugs her down to where she’s lying on top of her. “Only if you want to leave.” Tara whispers softly, allowing her hand to trail up and down Buffy’s back, her short, blunt fingernails teasing over the firm flesh.

“Don’t think I ever want to leave.” Buffy admits, moaning in pleasure at the fingers bringing her arousal quickly to the forefront again. 

“I do have a question for you.” Tara presses a kiss against Buffy’s head, continuing to run her fingernails gently up and down Buffy’s back, gently digging them in the slayer’s butt before working back up, smiling as Buffy presses her lower body hard against hers at her touch. 

“Okay.” Buffy whimpers quietly as the arousal builds quickly and strongly within her, her clit pounding in tandem with her heartbeat.

“Have you ever been with a woman before?” Tara questions softly, having wondered as the woman seemed to know what she was doing, but wondering if it was maybe more of an innate understanding.

“No. I’d never been with a woman before.” Buffy admits softly as she leans up to look down at Tara. “Other than making you too tender, did I do okay?” Buffy questions quietly, the nervousness obvious in her voice.

“Oh, sweetie. You did spectacularly. I can’t wait to see if you just got lucky, or if you can repeat your performance.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “As for my being too tender, it isn’t your fault. I get that way after a few climaxes.” Tara shrugs, looking at the slayer. “You could breathe on me after I become that sensitive and I’ll climax time and time again, without you even having to touch me.”

Buffy raises an eyebrow in surprise, her body shifting up as she looks down Tara’s body. “Now?” Buffy questions curiously.

Tara laughs quietly, slowly shaking her head. “Not now. My body has started to calm back down again. But going from one orgasm directly into another like you did, gets me that way.”

“Have to experiment.” Buffy purses her lips together, her eyes becoming calculating. “Let’s see….” Buffy starts to slide down Tara’s body, groaning when Tara captures her and keeps her from making it past her breasts. 

“Oh, no you don’t, baby cave slayer. Get your ass up here.” Tara laughs at the slayer, shaking her head when Buffy pouts and refuses to move back up Tara’s body. “Be that way.” Tara growls playfully at Buffy before rolling them over, where she’s on top of the slayer, shifting down her body quickly to capture a breast in her mouth. Feeling the heat coming from the woman, and the dampness on her body, Tara knows Buffy has to be aching for her own release. Releasing the breast in her mouth with a pop, Tara looks up into the desire-filled eyes. 

“Tara…” Buffy starts before stopping as she looks into blue depths, seeing the care glowing from them and possibly the burgeoning love. 

“Relax, Buffy. My turn.” Tara explains softly, her fingers stroking down Buffy’s cheek, smiling softly at the slayer. 

“Be gentle with me.” Buffy quirks her lips at the woman. “If you blow the top of my head off, you’ll have to clean up the mess.”

Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer. “Are you trying to say something here, Buffy?”

“I’ve only made love once, and had sex once. So, I guess you could say I’m not very…” Buffy waves a hand around embarrassed.

“You’re not very experienced. And yet you did things to me that my previous lover never even thought of.” Tara shakes her head, smiling gently at Buffy. “This is going to be an interesting relationship, Slayer.”

“God, I hope so.” Buffy murmurs, watching intently as Tara smirks and starts to kiss her way down her body. “Oh, God!” Buffy drops her head back on the bed, shifting her legs wide open as Tara urges, jumping uncontrollably as warm lips wrap themselves around her aching, pulsing flesh to suck softly and gently as a tongue flicks occasionally over the tip of her clit, making her body arch and roll under the tender onslaught. 

Slowly building the slayer’s desire to a continuous pulsing fever pitch, Tara brings her to the edge of no return, keeping her there for long minutes before tucking her lips over the edges of her teeth and biting down firmly on the hard, swollen flesh.

“TARAAAAAAA!” Buffy screams, her body shooting up off the bed as she feels the climax ripple through her, the heat unbearable as the molten liquid eases continuously from her body as Tara releases her clit to lap firmly over her body, while holding on tightly, her arms wrapped around her thighs. “Sweet, Jesus!” Buffy moans loudly, her hands buried in Tara’s hair as she rolls and bucks her hips continuously as she feels the liquid literally flowing from her body.

Tara growls hungrily as the liquid continues to flow from the slayer, surprised, and completely entranced with this woman, Tara continues to lap and suckle at Buffy, until the woman collapses, panting heavily and gently tugging on her hair. 

“Tara…” Buffy whimpers, trying to urge the woman up her body. “Not anything left to give you…” Buffy explains, the euphoria of being completely sated making her smile dreamily. “Is it always like that?” Buffy questions, wondering what she’s been missing, and why the hell Angel with his supposedly being a womanizer, and a vampire for all those years couldn’t make her as happy and satisfied as this woman. 

“Better.” Tara answers quietly as she places soft kisses up Buffy’s body, nipping gently on a nipple before smiling down at the goofily grinning slayer. “I take it that made you happy?” 

“More than I can say.” Buffy nods her head, gently tugging Tara down onto her body and wrapping her hands around the Wiccan’s waist. “My body feels like a molten lava pit.”

“You are definitely as hot as one.” Tara chuckles and buries her face in Buffy’s neck, her eyes catching a glimpse of the clock, realizing that it was becoming lighter in the room. Groaning quietly, Tara allows her eyes to close. “I think we’ve been making love for roughly six or eight hours, Buffy.”

“Nap for an hour or two, then see if we can go another six or eight hours?” Buffy suggests, grinning at the chuckles coming from the Wiccan.

“Planning on sticking around, Slayer?” Tara rubs her face against her shoulder.

“If you’ll have me.” Buffy nods her head, her fingers stroking gently over Tara’s body. “I think you captured my heart, Tara. And I honestly don’t want it back.”

Tara closes her eyes, as they fill with tears at the honest emotion in Buffy’s words. “You said you loved me, when you were still cave slayer.” Tara admits softly. 

“I remember.” Buffy whispers.

“Do you promise to try and not break my heart?” Tara questions hesitantly, already knowing that the woman had put her stamp on her heart. And like Buffy, she honestly didn’t want it back.

“I promise to do my damnedest not to hurt you in any way, shape or form. That includes breaking your heart.” Buffy whispers in answer.

“I love you, too, Slayer.” Tara whispers, pressing a kiss against Buffy’s neck as she snuggles down, the events of the past night catching up to her, dragging her into Morpheus’ arms. 

Buffy bites her lip, as a lone tear eases down her face at the words whispered to her. Feeling the weight of the Wiccan become heavier on her, Buffy listens to the heavy, deep breathing knowing that Tara has fallen asleep. “I love you, too, Tara.” Brushing her cheek against Tara’s head, Buffy slowly follows her into the land of slumber.

***

THE END


End file.
